The Aftermath: New Start!
by RatchetWeeaboo
Summary: Summary: A new girl comes into town befriending everyone no matter how cheerful she maybe but she hides a dark secret. Who is she really? Is she good or evil? Even this own mysterious girl stole the uchicha heart. But the biggest question can she be trusted? Couples; (Sasuke X OC) (Naruto X Sakura) and (hinata X Kiba) I SUCK AT SUMMERY FIRST FANFIC DDDDD;
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A new girl comes into town befriending everyone no matter how cheerful she maybe but she hides a dark secret. Who is she really? Is she good or evil? Even this own mysterious girl stole the uchicha heart. But the biggest question can she be trusted? Couples; (Sasuke X OC) (Naruto X Sakura) and (hinata X Kiba)**

 **First Naruto fanfiction story :DD PLEASE GO EASY ON ME AND SEND ME FEEDBACK ON WHAT I SHOULD FIX THANK YOU!**

Chapter One Misson!

"So I was saying…that the three of you should go find tora ca-" Tusande didn't get to finish her sentence because of a very annoying blonde butted in.

"NO! NO! NO! BA-CHAN! WE'RE IN OUR TWENTIES NOW! WE DO NOT NEED TO GO ON THOSE LAME D RANK MISSIONS LIKE COME ON! REALLY US? THE GREAT TEAM SEVEN BEATED THE GREAT WAR AND NOW YOUR GIVING US A LOW D RANK?!" Naruto shouted at the hokage than he fell to the ground and pouted like a little kid, both his team mates sigh and shook their heads.

"You think in his twenties, he should have grown up by now?" A girl with pink hair and bright green eyes leaned over and whispered into her team mates ear.

"hn..Sakura you fell in love with the dob why are you asking me?"

The guy with dark cold eyes star down at naruto then gave a sly smirk toward his female team mate who had blushed bright red than she looked over at her sensei who was rubbing her forehead.

"Tsuande-sama we haven't have a real mission in weeks, due respect we just need money to support ourselves, is there any way we can go on a mission ?" Tsuande sigh a hundredth time than star down at every mission folders that was laying on the table before her.

Tsuande grumble and sign again then she started to speak , " You want a mission? Here an A-rank mission, go find a girl with ashe brown hair and brown eyes for me! She hold great power that can help through the medical field with us last I heard she was in the hidden of the waves." Tsuande took a deep breath before continuing, " Team seven your assignment is to go find this girl and bring her back to kohona at all cost. But here alittle advice, she super stubborn but then again you have the uchicha brat on your hands." She finished with a deeo breath looking straight at the second legendary sanin before her. But what she saw made her raised her eye brow seeing naruto and sakura laughing while sasuke just stood there twitching constantly.

"Ba-chan whats her name?" Naruto asked suddenly stopping his laughter but earning a blow on the head by his girlfriend.

"OW SAKURA-CHAN!"

"STOP CALLING HER BA-CHAN IS STUSANDE-SAMA HAVE SOME RESPECT OR YOU GET NO RAMAN TONIGHT!"

Naruto eyes watered and clinged onto her leg, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO ANYTHING BUT THAT! Sakura huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"Her name is Angel Higerushi," Sasuke said in coldly staring down at the folder tsuande had giving him while his two idiots…I mean two team mates were bickering making both naruto and sakura look at sasuke for more information.

Naruto peeked over Sasuke shoulder and stare down at the picture then grinned "ne ne sasuke-teme she pretty right" naruto asked with the biggest grin on his face he can tell that his girlfriend eye twitched.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU IDIOT"

"OW NOTHING SAKURA-CHAN!"

"I need to get them out of here before they give me a huge headache…" tsuande thought she started to cough to gain their attention making all three look up.

"Team seven in 38 hours I want you to complete this mission meaning you have two days to finish ! I know I'm sending one of the best elite team out there to find this girl and make sure to report back to me once you find her got it?!" Tsuande barked at them

"HAI!"

They all jumped out and grab their belonging all in one thought " I wonder what type of person is she?"

 **End of chapter one**

 **YAY I FINISHED OMFG TYPE 703 WORDS PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE ME FEED BACK THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden in the waves We here!

**Author note: So i wanted to let yall know that this is my first fanfic story so go easy on me dont be a troll and be like "eww oc" LIKE GROW UP atleast im trying to write. I recently just had a rude comment on my story it said "fuck oc fuck your story" like plz gtfo. If you don't like my story fuck off. Nobody has time for your bullshit. Don't bother writing a troll comment.**

 **Another Note: I would love to get messages from yall on what i should do to improve say anything you want what you dont like and what you like i make sure i try to work on them.**

 **Thank you for your time reading.**

 **My first fanfic im doing Oc so i can improve so dont hate on my story.**

 **Thank you :DDD**

Chapter two: We made it: hidden of the waves !

Team seven was jumping on top of each branch it was getting half past noon already, the trip to the hidden of the waves was a silent trip so far just because they were concentrating on getting to the village as fast as possible. Their pink hair team mate blinked and thought to herself _"wait…isn't the hidden in the waves is where Inari and his family lives?"_

Sakura jumped one more branch stopping herself before jumping more, she can sense both her team mates from behind, following her was Sasuke and her boyfriend Naruto.

"Sakura why did you stop," Sasuke asked calmly he stared at his pink team mate. Sakura look at Sasuke the former last Uchicha from the Uchiha clan he killed both Itachi and Orichimaru than came to save the war.

"Ne..you guys would it be rude to intrude on Inari place while we do our mission? I mean…it's better than sleeping in an expensive hotel plus Inari grandfather can show us the new bridge he built." Both naruto and sasuke stared at their pink team mate who was smarter than anyone in the village, surpassed the fifth hokage, now head of the hospital medical corp.

"I FORGOT INARI AND HIS FAMILY LIVES IN THAT VILLAGE WE SHOULD TOTALLY GO VISIT THEM I MEAN I DON'T THINK THEY MIND US STAYING THERE FOR THE TIME BEING PLUS THEY OWE US FOR SAVING THEIR BRIDGE!" the hyperactive blonde shouted happily he earned a major pouch on the head by sasuke.

"OW TEME WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto glared at Sasuke who glared back forgetting their third team mate who was watching in amusement.

"IDIOT! Your loud mouth almost blew our cover ! You never know who can be watching us or following us masking their chakra, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LOUD?!" Sasuke hissed at the blonde who just crossed his arms and pout.

"let just get going you guys we be there by nightfall and we can ask Inari if we can stay with him while we're looking for this person," Sakura but in into their argument.

"hn"

"okay sakura-chan!"

The three of them speed up their chakra jumping deeper into the forest it was exactly nightfall once they reach to the hiden of the waves. It was so peaceful at night since everyone was inside their homes making dinner or preparing for bed.

Naruto made a low whistle while glancing his surrounding's, _"nothing has changed since the last time we have been here…I should ask sakura-chan and sasuke-teme if we can visit zabuza and haku graves in the morning."_ Naruto thought looking at his team mates.

All three of them stared at the bridge before them it brought back great memories for each of them since it was their first successful mission when they were genin it was a remarkable moment that the bridge was finished. Naruto, Sasuke, and sakura were glad they were able to stare at the great naruto bridge in front of them for the first time since it was built.

"You guys ready to find this girl and bring her back to kohona?" Sakura grinned looking at both of her team mates.

"Hell yea! It be like old times again without kaka-sensei with us this time!" Naruto beamed he shouted "let's go!" Sasuke just smirked dashing into the night with his team mates beside him.

.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere in the village

" _A-a-a-a-chooo_!" A girl with long ashe brown hair sneezed into her tissue her noose was filled with boogers and snots. A teenage boy with spiky black hair wearing a gray shirt stared at her in disgust.

"Angel-chan can you please covered your nose and act like a lady for once?" the boy asked more like a grumble tone. He was scared that she would tell his mom when she came back home tomorrow she would hear her,

he didn't want to get smacked again with his rude comment towards the girl.

Angel glared at the boy and muffled out "shut up Inari ! I blew it into my tissue didn't your mom tell you to not be rude to me?" she grinned at him looking at Inari, he could tell she was plotting something by just looking at her eyes.

Inari huffed in response he head out towards the dining room area while Angel just laugh shaking her head. You see Inari and his family found Angel laying in the middle of the bridge she was really half dead when they found her ever since that accident she stayed with his family. They found out she have strange medical jutsu that can also revive the dead the village announced her as the head of the hospital corp in the village making every shinobi in the world wants her so right now she hiding with his family for the time being.

" _hmm I can sense someone looking for me ..oh! well too lazy to go investigate I let them come to me_." She yawned and went back to sleep just because she would have to go to the hospital again and work an eight hour shift.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Back with team seven

"I see inari house! Come on guys! I'm hungry and I want Raman! Let's go! Naruto shouted, jumping from one house to another both his team mates sigh they thought at the same time " _Is raman always on his mind_?"

They continue to jump and jump until they landed at the front door of Inari placed they were exhausted from traveling, so once they landed they had to catch their breaths. Sakura regain her posture and began knocking on the door, from inside the house she could hear muffled sounds and voices.

"HAG GET THE DOOR!"

Sakura sweatdropped " _hag_?" she thought confusedly but continue to knock again.

"zzzzzz…."

Inari eye twitched in annoyance he got up to fetch the door while he open the door Inari really had a shock face.

"YO! Inari you're not gonna let us in?' Inari could see the grinned on the stranger face he was too shock for words.

"n-n-n-naruto? NARUTO!" Inari jumped on naruto making naruto stumble backwards.

"WHOA THERE IT NICE TO SEE U TO!"

"You came to vist!"

"Actually..we were wondering if we can stay here for two nights if that's okay?' Sakura asked politely while helping naruto up and Inari.

"Sure! Grandpa won't mind at all he be glad too see you guys plus mom as well! There also someone staying here with us but…she um..Inari muffled his words trying to get together on something nice to say about her.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke blinked

"Who is she Inari? Oh my god Inari is she your girlfriend and your family already letting you move in with her?!" " **SMACK**!"

"ow sakura-chan.." Naruto cried out

"Why don't we all go inside and Inari you can explain to us this female friend of yours hm?" Sakura tiled her head cutely and nudged on sasuke arm while sasuke was…. well he didn't care.

Inari nodded he stepped aside letting team seven walk into the kitchen sitting down at the kitchen table, Inari mom was out until tomorrow morning she landed herself a good job at the market then being at home. His grandpa was out building more bridges knowing his age and limit that he should rest leaving Inari to take care of the house.

Well…Inari started.

End of chapter two


End file.
